Obsessão
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: O mar é palco para muitas vinganças.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que gostem. Mais uma história em alto-mar... Não tem muito bem um casal definido, mas já sabem do que eu gosto, rs.

Boa leitura!

_O mar é palco para muitas vinganças._

**Obsessão**

- Navio avistado!

A voz do marujo soou pelo navio, fazendo o capitão abrir um sorriso cínico, os olhos verdes com um brilho sádico. Ajeitou o chapéu sobre os fios claros, o som das botas ecoando pelos corredores da embarcação.

- Preparem-se para atacar!

- Sim, capitão!

Após fazerem uma continência, os marujos começaram a se deslocar pelo local em resposta à ordem, preparando-se para a batalha. Um tiro de canhão foi disparado, fazendo com que a água espirrasse para os lados. Por trás da cortina estendida, uma figura de vermelho se destacava – em contraste com o navio britânico, no qual o capitão trajava azul -, com as plumagens do chapéu esvoaçando. As feições orientais ostentavam uma expressão séria, enquanto ele se segurava em um dos mastros, tendo a certeza de que sua tripulação estava pronta para revidar.

- Atacar!

As vozes soaram no imperativo, a animação correndo pelo navio. Os tripulantes começaram a transitar entre os navios utilizando cordas atacando-se no meio do caminho. O cheiro de sangue impregnava o ar, a luta violenta se desenrolando. As espadas tilintavam e os tiros ecoavam pelo vazio, formando a orquestra local. Arthur era o mais excitado ao ter os olhos preenchidos pelo carmim, uma risada escapando de seus lábios, até o momento que resolveu avançar. Passando pela batalha, chegou ao navio inimigo, sendo recebido logo de cara pelo capitão. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos sem brilho e não era muito alto. Mas não importava nada: naquele território todos eram inimigos. Não havia espaço para o diálogo.

O asiático não se amedrontou. As espadas desembainhadas clamavam uma pela outra e seus donos permitiram que o contato acontecesse. As lâminas choravam ao se cruzarem, juntando-se ao baile. Ambos queriam sentir o sangue escorrendo pelo metal.

Mas... Não. Aquela figura não era desconhecida ao oriental. A expressão séria se transformou, contorcendo-se em raiva, os olhos escurecidos pelo ódio. A calma com que respondia aos ataques do inglês deu lugar ao _desespero_. Arthur foi obrigado a tomar uma posição defensiva com as investidas do menor, um pouco surpreso pela mudança repentina no padrão dos golpes. A chance apareceu quando um dos homens que lutavam, alheios à dança que ocorria, trombou com o asiático. Não sendo um dos seus, empurrou-o violentamente, a voz embargada soando forte, em uma ordem de uma única palavra:

- Saia! – Exclamou.

Aquela distração foi o suficiente para o britânico inverter as posições, sendo ele agora quem comandava os passos, avançando e golpeando com força a espada do outro, fazendo com que ela fosse ao chão, mas nem por isso parou de desferir golpes na direção do menor. Este buscava desviar, conseguindo parar a lâmina com as mãos, pousando-as nas laterais dela. Quando ia chutá-lo, foi golpeado por trás, não vendo o autor. Foi ao chão, o sangue escorrendo e manchando a visão. Fez menção de se erguer, mas recebeu um chute no estômago, fazendo com que gemesse de dor e se contorcesse no assoalho do navio.

- Segure-o.

O loiro ordenou ao rapaz que prontamente obedeceu à ordem. O marujo segurou firmemente os fios negros – agora mais visíveis pelo chapéu que escapara na confusão -, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça.

- Isso... – Arthur esboçou um meio sorriso sádico, guardando a espada e tomando a pistola, colocando o dedo no gatilho. – Não abaixe o olhar. Diga-me seu nome.

- Honda Kiku.

Respondeu calmamente, encarando o loiro de forma desafiante, sem se abalar com a situação, um pequeno e discreto sorriso surgindo nos lábios – o que causou estranhamento no inglês.

- Tsc – estalou os lábios, irônico. – Bom garoto. Arthur Kirkland. Este é o nome do seu algoz. Não se esqueça. – Ficou sério, fitando o menor. – Te vejo na próxima vida.

Não estremeceu apesar do sorriso sádico do inglês e ter os cabelos mais violentamente puxados. Não teve medo. Os olhos apenas lampejaram de rancor por um momento, mantendo-os presos nas duas esmeraldas que o inglês tinha na face. Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas, não demorando em rir maniacamente.

- Matem todos.

Apesar de muitos estarem feridos, concordaram. Para garantir que Kiku ficaria quietinho em seu lugar, apenas assistindo, Arthur o amarrou e ficou ao lado dele, de guarda. Se ele tentasse algo, fizesse ao menos um movimento brusco, levaria uma punição. Com o britânico querendo ver suas reações, Kiku foi obrigado a ver seus companheiros serem mortos, sendo sujo com o sangue deles. Particularmente, o loiro achava que o nipônico ficava mais atraente daquele modo, banhado no rubro. Só preferia que estivesse acompanhado de um olhar desesperado.

- Teima em continuar se mantendo frio? – Arthur indagou, segurando os cabelos negros, puxando-os. – Vocês aprontaram muito, acabaram de saquear e incendiar uma vila, não? Ou você só não se importa?

Jogou o menor no chão, o que fez com que ele fechasse os olhos com o baque, somente ouvindo o riso sádico de Arthur se sobrepor aos outros sons – mesmo ao som dos corpos sendo estraçalhados, mortos. Silenciosamente, Kiku pediu por eles e, internamente, clamava pelo mesmo destino. Era melhor morrer com honra do que viver sem ela. Essa era a mentalidade do japonês, o qual tinha um orgulho muito grande. Arthur puxou o oriental, usando a mão livre para segurar-lhe o queixo e forçá-lo a ver o mar de sangue.

- E então? Satisfeito? – Levantou a voz para ordenar. – Peguem tudo!

O britânico levou o japonês para o próprio navio, jogando-o no depósito.

- Fique quietinho aí. Volto depois para te ver.

Kiku encolheu-se contra o assoalho do navio, sentindo a malícia no tom de voz do inglês, além de tonto pela quantidade de sangue perdida, misturando as tonalidades de vermelho – a do líquido escarlate e de sua roupa. Não reparou quando perdeu a consciência.

Ao acordar, demorou alguns segundos para focalizar a visão, sentindo um cheiro forte inebriar-lhe os sentidos. Conseguindo ver a pessoa, achou-a muito parecida com Arthur, só que com os olhos mais suaves e cabelos um pouco maiores.

- Já acordou? Como se sente?

A voz soou calma. Já tinha terminado de limpar o arranhão que Kiku tinha na bochecha, colocando um curativo no local.

- Bem... Na medida do possível – tentou se mover, mas lembrou das mãos presas.

- Desculpe por ainda estar preso, Kiku. Ordens, sabe como é. Você me deu muito trabalho, sabia?

- Hm?

- Sou o médico do navio nesta viagem. Me chamo Casey Kirkland.

Nesse momento, o japonês se exaltou. Fez menção de se levantar, mas o outro o conteve, segurando-lhe os ombros com certa força – e sem deixar de sorrir.

- Acalme-se, sou irmão daquele idiota, mas não sou idiota como ele. Apesar de ter sido ele quem pediu para cuidar de você. E trate de ficar quieto, não pode se agitar demais.

O japonês ficou mais quieto, o que fez o loiro soltá-lo.

- Mais algum ferimento? Retirei apenas seu casaco, apesar da sua camisa também estar suja.

- Nenhum que eu saiba.

- Certo – levantou-se. – Qualquer coisa, peça para me chamar.

O japonês assentiu, vendo o outro se afastar e sair do galpão. Encostou-se ao mastro, suspirando. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, não sabia dizer o quanto tinha ficado desacordado. Que horas seriam?

- Hora do jantar, Kiku.

A voz de Arthur soou irritante aos ouvidos do nipônico. Não que fosse realmente chata – a voz seria boa se não fosse o dono dela. Somente direcionou o olhar para o britânico, fechando a expressão quase por reflexo. O inglês abaixou-se em frente ao seu prisioneiro, exibindo os dentes em um meio sorriso arrogante, colocando o alimento em frente a ele.

- O que foi? Está sem fome? – riu-se. – Esqueci, você está preso.

O britânico franziu o cenho com a falta de reação do oriental, afastando a bandeja para pousar um dos joelhos no chão, segurando com força o queixo do outro, forçando-o a se desencostar de onde estava, o tom saindo raivoso entre dentes:

- Você está sob domínio inglês. Devia me respeitar, ouviu? Não está em condições de nada. Retire essa expressão. _**Agora**_!

Jogou-o para o lado, mas o menor apenas sorriu ironicamente, sem tombar de todo. Em resposta, Arthur bateu com o dorso da mão na face dele, em seguida puxando-o para um contato mais íntimo. Após lamber o filete de sangue que escorria do canto dos lábios alheios, juntou-os. Kiku começou a se debater para tentar afastar o inglês, mas sem sucesso. O loiro afastou-se por vontade própria, ostentando uma expressão orgulhosa.

- Já percebeu quem está no comando? – lambeu os próprios lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto de sangue com um brilho de malícia bem visível nos olhos claros, apesar da luz precária. – Ou vou ter que te ensinar isso?

Kiku não tinha palavras para descrever aquela sensação. Mas, sem a mínima vontade de vomitar, contentou-se em cuspir no outro, juntando um pouco de sangue que tinha na boca pelo corte feito com os dentes na parte interna da bochecha ao ser estapeado. O que tinha de falar mesmo? Ah, é.

- Você me enoja.

Dessa vez, Arthur não poupou força: tornou a golpear a face do menor, fazendo com que sua cabeça tombasse para o lado, saindo com passos pesados do local. Ao ouvir a porta batendo, o japonês não se agüentou, deixando escapar uma risada alta e irônica como nunca fizera antes. Talvez – só talvez – fosse um pouco sádico. Ou seria masoquista?

_**x**_

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite – ou seria madrugada? – a porta voltou a se abrir. Quem entrava no local era Antonio, o único que se prontificou a ver como Kiku estava. Depois daquele riso, a maior parte da tripulação achou que o japonês enlouquecera. E não queriam lidar com gente louca!

- _Hola!_ Vim ver se já acabou, Kiku_-chan_.

O espanhol aproximou-se do menor com o lampião, dando alguma iluminação ao local, deixando visível sua indignação ao ver a comida intocada.

- O que é isso? Nem tocou na comida! Como espera crescer assim?

O asiático arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar significativo ao outro. Um olhar que todos entenderiam, mas não Antonio – ou ele só não quis entender. E Kiku reparou nisso, ficando a fitar longamente a face do moreno.

- Não tenho muitas opções com as mãos amarradas – disse, por fim.

- Ah, é mesmo! Ahahaha! Eu te solto se prometer ser um bom garoto. E aí? Promete? – Piscou os olhos verdes, esperando a resposta que não veio. – Sei que sim, heh!

Caminhou para trás do menor, soltando-lhe as amarras apertadas. Os pulsos haviam ficado vermelhos. O nipônico sentiu-se um pouco aliviado por ter os braços libertos, mas ao fazer menção de um gesto brusco, Antonio instintivamente segurou-lhe as mãos, murmurando próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Um bom garoto, _sí_?

O oriental sentiu a face queimar. Perto do espanhol realmente sentia-se incapaz de fazer algo. Com Arthur e todo aquele estresse era mais fácil provocar. Acabou por assentiu suavemente, o que fez Antonio rir. Mas não sádico e irônico e sim um riso leve e divertido.

- Agora sim! O Artie deve ter pegado muito pesado – inclinou-se de leve, beijando ambos os pulsos do menor. – Vai ficar bem, pequenino!

Ao ser solto, voltou-se ao outro seriamente.

- Por que está me tratando como criança?

- Eh? E não é uma? Digo, tem uma expressão séria e parece ter passado por muita coisa, mas... Ainda me parece uma criança! Tem quantos anos?

- Uns vinte. Não sou criança.

- Sério?

- Anh... Talvez algo mais para dezoito.

Encolheu os ombros, mas sem deixar de fitar o castelhano.

- Ah, que graça! Mas, então, coma! Deve estar frio, mas é melhor que nada!

O oriental concordou e, assim que começou a comer, percebeu o quão faminto estava. Ainda sim, mastigava lentamente, já sabendo que assim teria maior saciamento. Quando terminou, empurrou os pratos sujos para o outro. Antonio piscou os olhos.

- Kiku_-chan_?

- Hm?

Não gostava daquela intimidade, o sufixo "chan" costumava ser usado para crianças, mas pensava que era melhor respondê-lo.

-... Oh, nada! Deixe para depois – balançou uma das mãos, rindo, mas logo esboçou preocupação em seu semblante. – Vou ter que te amarrar agora...

- Tudo bem.

Sem oferecer resistência, deixou que o outro voltasse a prender-lhe as mãos.

- Vou tentar conseguir roupas limpas para você! Nos vemos depois, Kiku_-chan_.

O espanhol acenou, deixando o japonês sozinho, mas este acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço. Com aquela animação toda do espanhol, acabou perdendo – momentaneamente – a vontade de resistir, acabando por se render ao sono.

_**x**_

E então? O que acharam?~


	2. Chapter 2

Obrigada a quem leu o primeiro capítulo! De verdade. Aqui está o segundo, espero que apreciem :3

**Obsessão**

Sem saber por quanto tempo ficou desacordado, Kiku abriu os olhos em um sobressalto. Ao focalizar a visão, deparou-se com Antonio a balançar uma das mãos em frente à sua face, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso caloroso. O japonês ficou confuso, reparando que o riso era uma constante na face do espanhol, que fechou os olhos ao vê-lo acordando.

- Achei que não ia mais levantar! Ahahaha! Apesar de você ainda estar sentado, hm.

O castelhano franziu de leve o cenho, fitando o teto do galpão com uma expressão séria demais para algo tão banal, o que lhe dava um ar cômico e brincalhão. Mas Kiku não riu, somente movendo um pouco o corpo por sentir as pernas dormentes – não tinha se mexido momento algum durante o sono, logo ficando impassível.

- O que você quer?

- Não seja mau, Kiku_-chan_! Vim trazer sua comida e as roupas que prometi.

Apesar de no início da frase parecer meio emburrado, logo Antonio voltou a sorrir, dando a volta para soltar as mãos do mais novo.

- Pronto!

O japonês murmurou um obrigado, mas tão baixo que não sabia se o espanhol ouviria. Resolveu que seria melhor primeiramente comer algo, fazendo-o em silêncio – com Antonio a observá-lo fixamente. Kiku achava isto um incômodo, mas não disse nada ou reclamou. A companhia do castelhano fazia com que ficasse calmo, de alguma maneira. Não calmo sereno, pois naturalmente Kiku tinha essa aura – apesar de, no momento, estar tenso e na defensiva -, mas sim calmo sem vontade. Talvez fosse pelo outro parecer mais infantil e idiota do que a maior parte das pessoas.

- Agora, troque de roupa! São minhas, talvez fique um pouco grande, mas é melhor do que nada!

O asiático corou, falando em tom baixo – que parecia um resmungo.

- Não vou fazer isso na sua frente.

Antonio riu, virando-se de costas para o menor, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos.

- Pronto! Estou de costas e não vejo nada. Juro!

Após olhar algumas vezes e garantir que o outro não se moveria, começou a trocar de roupa. Quando tinha colocado apenas a blusa, o espanhol ouviu passos e sorriu consigo mesmo com maldade, reconhecendo o som no assoalho. Ergueu-se silenciosamente, se aproximando do menor. Este reparou na movimentação alheia e voltou-se ao outro para indagar o que era, mas não teve tempo. No momento seguinte, estava no chão com Antonio por cima de si, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- O que est–

A porta se abriu e Kiku entendeu o que era ao ver a expressão abestalhada de Arthur. Sorriu vitorioso, fitando-o de esguelha com um olhar maldoso – o que irritou o inglês consideravelmente, mas também o chocou, fazendo com que ficasse parado na porta. O que era aquilo, uma espécie de vingança?

"_Sim"_ é a resposta que o japonês daria. Precisou segurar uma risada sádica, resolvendo irritar um pouco mais o britânico. Tomou a face do espanhol entre as mãos, selando os lábios nos dele e afundando os dedos nos fios castanhos, enquanto prendia-lhe a cintura com as laterais das pernas.

Irritado, o loiro saiu do choque, franzindo o cenho. O pior é que não conseguiria interromper, entendendo que o asiático o fitava somente para desafiá-lo – e realmente era isto -, batendo a porta ao sair. Kiku estava abusado _demais_ para um prisioneiro. Ao ouvir a porta se fechando, o beijo foi interrompido e o espanhol apoiou o corpo nas palmas das mãos, fitando o outro com um sorriso divertido.

- Foi legal! E é _**tão divertido**_ irritar o Artie!

O japonês desviou o olhar, constrangido pelo que havia feito, mas silenciosamente concordando. Apesar da situação, valeu à pena.

- Hey, Kiku – abaixou o tom, junto com o corpo. – Você não gosta muito do Arthur, não é?

- Por que eu gostaria dele? – A voz saiu ríspida, voltando a fitar o maior.

- Sei que não tem motivos para isso, mas tem algo mais, não? – Silêncio da parte do outro, o que entendeu como uma confirmação. – Não precisa me falar agora, vai chegar a hora certa.

O tom saiu misterioso, o que causou um arrepio no japonês, sem saber ao certo o motivo. E Antonio prosseguiu a fala, inclinando-se para sussurrar ao pé do ouvido do menor, segredando:

- Você também é um menino malvado, Kiku. Atacamos-te porque incomodou a rainha. Arthur é um corsário, sabe? – Antonio riu baixo, fazendo o menor estremecer e ficar em alerta. – Não que eu esteja do lado dele. Eu não estou.

O castelhano se levantou, lançando um olhar de canto para o nipônico, se retirando do local. Kiku não sabia ao certo, mas sentiu algo muito diferente no outro; algo que o deixara apreensivo e com a certeza de que algo estava prestes a acontecer – só não sabia o quê.

_**x**_

Após se acalmar – algo que aconteceu ao cair da noite -, Arthur resolveu ver seu pequeno prisioneiro nipônico. Adentrou o local lentamente, sem bufar de raiva como quando saiu a última vez dali. Aproximou-se do oriental, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ao ver que ele estava solto. Depois falaria com Antonio para ser mais responsável, mesmo sabendo que Kiku não teria como fugir dali. Mesmo se arrumasse um jeito de abrir a porta, estavam em alto mar.

- O que você quer?

A voz saiu em um tom que era baixo, mas ríspido. Arthur abriu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Vejo que está estressado, hn. Será que preciso chamar o Antonio para te acalmar?

O loiro rebateu com acidez, retorcendo a face em uma careta. Não podia perder a calma, apesar disso se mostrar uma tarefa difícil na presença do japonês. Ele era irritante! Principalmente se ficasse rindo com ironia daquele jeito. Abaixou-se em frente a ele, buscando-lhe os olhos castanhos.

- Escute. Você tem a chance de viver caso se comporte bem. Por que age assim?

Internamente, Kiku desconsertou-se com a indagação. O inglês parecia um pouco preocupado, mas devia ser apenas imaginação. Deixando-se fitar, encarou os orbes esverdeados, abrindo um meio sorriso – como o próprio Kirkland fizera outras vezes.

- Eu não sou um bom garoto, capitão.

Ao ouvir aquela voz repleta de ironia, Arthur segurou com força os braços do menor. Apesar da pose, Kiku parecia frágil – mesmo que não o fosse – e Arthur não era **tão** ruim assim.

- Preste atenção! Você quer morrer? Não vê que estou _**tentando**_ te ajudar?

Kiku franziu as sobrancelhas, fitando-o duramente.

- E quem foi que _pediu_ sua ajuda? Preferia ter morrido com minha tripulação.

- Você... – Hesitou por um instante, afrouxando os dedos nos braços do outro. – O que te faz pensar assim?

- Você realmente não entende nada – fechou os olhos. – Melhor morrer com honra do que viver sem ela – abaixou a cabeça e o tom, os olhos presos no vazio. – Mas ainda há algo que preciso fazer.

- Não fale assim! – Arthur exclamou, ignorando a sombra que vira no olhar do nipônico. – E as pessoas que te esperam?

Balançou o outro, como se querendo fazê-lo acordar. Mas, para Kiku, quem sonhava era Arthur, respondendo-o em um tom frio, incomodado com toda aquela cena.

- Não há alguém assim. Você não entenderia, tem um alguém sempre ao seu lado.

O britânico sentiu-se derrotado, desfazendo o aperto nos braços do menor até liberá-lo, deixando as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo. Levantou-se, voltando as costas para o oriental.

- Casey desceu na parada que fizemos enquanto você dormia. E, quando chegarmos à Inglaterra, eu tentarei fazer com que receba uma pena leve e trabalhe por lá. Você pode recomeçar sua vida quando quiser.

- Por que está agindo assim? – Kiku apressou-se em perguntar antes que ele se fosse.

- Não sei – respondeu com sinceridade, sorrindo de forma melancólica. – Talvez uma espécie de rendição. Você só me lembra alguém. Apenas viva.

Saiu de vez, deixando Kiku sozinho com suas dúvidas e frustrações. Não, não era tão simples assim, Arthur. Aquelas lembranças ainda o atormentavam.

_**x**_

Arthur acabou por voltar ao local no qual o japonês estava, encontrando-o deitado no chão, adormecido. Aproximou-se dele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Estendeu uma das mãos para tocar a face do menor, afastando os fios negros que caíam por ela, assustando-se ao ter o pulso segurado com força, os olhos verdes se encontrando com os castanhos.

- Não sabia que estava acordado – sorriu de canto.

- Já disse que você não sabe de nada.

Kiku respondeu com simples impassibilidade, soltando o outro e se sentando. O britânico fez uma leve careta, mas acabou por apenas ficar comportado ao lado do nipônico – que ficou a observá-lo de esguelha, desconfiado. Passado algum tempo e nada tendo acontecido, resolveu se pronunciar:

- Vai ficar aí parado?

- Era a intenção, mas, se quiser, faço algo com você.

O loiro respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, o que fez o japonês corar e desviar o olhar. Arthur riu baixo, pousando uma das mãos no topo da cabeça dele, vendo que ele encolhia os ombros – reparando que era um gesto feito por reflexo. Hesitou um instante no toque, mas acabou entrelaçando os dedos nos fios e descendo a carícia por eles.

- Calma... – murmurava. -... não vou te machucar.

Com a fala, Kiku imaginou o que o outro queria. Fechou os olhos, sentindo um toque firme em sua nuca e o corpo projetado para frente. Arthur aproximou as faces, mas desviou a própria e apenas o abraçou, prendendo-lhe o corpo. Como esperado, o japonês não achou nada agradável aquele contato excessivo, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto. Enrijeceu o corpo sem perceber, ficando tenso, mas sem tentar se afastar. Tudo ao seu tempo - pensava. Após um período – que não sabia mensurar – no qual Arthur apenas ficou com o menor nos braços, ele se afastou, desconsertado.

- Desculpe. Só queria ficar um pouco, o clima está um pouco estranho – levantou-se, fazendo uma pausa, estranhando as próprias palavras. – Do que estou falando?

Não direcionou isso a ninguém, colocando uma das mãos na testa e caminhando até a porta, deixando o nipônico mais uma vez sozinho. O inglês tinha ido até lá para ter algo _mais_, julgando-o mal após vê-lo com Antonio, mas não conseguiu ao fitá-lo. E se fosse...? Não, não. Tinha que se preocupar com outra coisa, não com suas impressões provavelmente errôneas. Algo estava acontecendo no seu navio.

_**x**_

O dia seguinte foi tranquilo e relativamente monótono para Kiku. Nem Arthur e nem Antonio apareceram, somente o médico pervertido que entrou no lugar de Casey no navio. Não que ligasse de ficar sozinho – era bom ouvir os próprios pensamentos -, apenas estranhara aquele silêncio ininterrupto, mas não se preocupava com isso. Devia concentrar-se em se recuperar logo e dar um jeito de sair dali. Já era bem tarde quando o japonês viu Antonio entrando no local com o costumeiro sorriso nos lábios, sentando-se em frente a ele.

- Como está, Kiku_-chan_? Desculpe não ter vindo hoje.

O menor fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Você quer algo.

Não era uma pergunta, o que fez Antonio rir.

- Hahaha! Muito perspicaz da sua parte, Kiku_-chan_ – fez uma pausa, sem perder o sorriso, fixando os olhos claros no oriental – você gostaria de se vingar dele?

O nipônico abriu os olhos, não sabendo o motivo de seu corpo mandar um sinal de alerta em relação ao castelhano.

- Por que pergunta isso?

Antonio fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça ao reprimir um pequeno riso. Quando se voltou ao oriental, este soube o motivo do arrepio anterior. O espanhol nem parecia o mesmo: o sorriso era frio e seu olhar duro, como se alguém pronto para matar. Sim, Kiku conhecia bem aquela expressão, apesar de nunca ter sujado diretamente suas mãos.

- Porque eu gostaria de me vingar. Sei que sua rixa com ele é mais antiga. Não sei o que houve entre vocês e nem precisa me contar. Mas ele promoveu a perda da pessoa mais importante para mim – fez uma pequena pausa, fechando os olhos e se levantando. – Vai acontecer esta noite. Se quiser se juntar a nós, tem esse direito. A escolha é sua.

Deu as costas ao oriental, lançando-lhe um último olhar antes de se retirar de vez. O japonês sentiu o coração acelerar de expectativa. Será que era esta a sua chance?

_**x**_

Ao contrário de _Good Night My Lover_, essa fic anda mais rápido. E nem é bem um romance, por isso disse que não tinha um casal definido. Espero que estejam gostando. O próximo capítulo será o último!

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Terceiro e último capítulo. Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

**Obsessão**

Era um dia ensolarado em uma pequena vila em uma das ilhas do Japão. O lugar era pacífico, os plantadores cuidavam dos campos e as crianças se juntavam para ver os seguidores da Coroa Inglesa desembarcar no porto. Havia vários comentários sobre o motivo de eles estarem ali, o mais aceito era o que falavam sobre estarem atrás de traficantes, mas ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecia. Os adultos estavam apreensivos, sem fitar os estrangeiros, enquanto os pequenos se maravilhavam com eles, especialmente o capitão e suas ricas vestimentas.

A primeira missão de Arthur Kirkland no comando de um corso era relativamente fácil. As instruções eram claras: prender os responsáveis pela desordem e, caso resistissem, matar sem piedade. Como chegaram antes do esperado, ajudados pelo vento, esperariam até ao anoitecer para entrarem em ação.

Kiku sentia-se frustrado. Seus pais não o acordaram no horário que pediu, acabou aparecendo tarde demais para ver os ingleses chegando. Caminhava com o olhar baixo, chutando de leve uma pedra ou outra que encontrava enquanto andava. Ao menos tinha ganhado _dango_ da amiga dos pais que trabalhava na loja. Adorava aqueles espetinhos, fechando os olhos para apreciar melhor o sabor, esquecendo-se de que muitas pessoas trafegavam, acabando por trombar em alguém – já conhecendo o caminho, sabia não existir nenhum obstáculo – e derrubando seu lanche no processo.

- I-itai...

Murmurou, levando uma das mãos ao nariz, afastando-se dois passos. Quando ergueu a face para ver quem era e pedir desculpas, sua voz morreu na garganta e não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Tinha batido em um rapaz muito bonito e diferente, loiro dos olhos claros. Não parecia com ninguém que já tinha visto! E também as roupas eram diferentes. E tinha um sotaque estranho.

- O que foi, pequeno?

O loiro precisou abaixar a cabeça para fitar o menor, achando que ele não passava dos doze anos, já que era bem pequeno. Chegou a achar que ele poderia ser mudo, mas descartou a possibilidade por ter ouvido-o murmurando algo.

- A-ah! Desculpe!

A voz saiu em um pedido baixo, seguido de uma profunda mensura. Arthur arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, se perguntando se todos os japoneses eram estranhos daquele jeito, visto que o outro parecia prestes a sair correndo, dando as costas para si. Além de ser educado demais, bem diferente de seu irmão menor, Peter. Logo pousou uma das mãos no topo da cabeça dele, impedindo-o.

- _Wait_! Digo, espere.

Kiku gelou, virando-se lentamente, achando que receberia uma bronca.

- S-Sim?

- Isso era seu, não era?

O japonês concordou, vendo que o britânico indicava o espetinho pela metade que caíra no chão e agora estava tomado por terra. Arthur sorriu, pensando que seria bom caso aquele pirralho irritante do seu irmão fosse tão silencioso quando o oriental.

- Você quer outro?

Timidamente, o menor fez um gesto vago com a cabeça, com um pouco de receio. Achava-os fascinantes – por isso desejava vê-los -, mas tinha medo, pois sempre ouviu que eles eram pessoas ruins e que não deviam se aproximar. Provavelmente por isso seus pais não o acordaram.

- Então está decidido! – Arthur entendeu o gesto como um "sim". – Vou comprar outro para você.

Tomou a mão do menor, que o fitou em dúvida ao perceber que não saíam do lugar. Fechando os olhos, o inglês voltou-se ao outro.

- Aonde você comprou mesmo?

Nesse momento, o japonês esqueceu-se do medo, deixando uma pequena risada escapar, cobrindo os lábios com as pontas dos dedos para abafá-la. Tomou a frente, guiando o maior.

- É por aqui.

Arthur acompanhou o menor até o estabelecimento, comprando um daqueles espetinhos estranhos e chá para ambos – isso não poderia reclamar, o chá japonês era ótimo. Sentaram-se do lado de fora, aonde havia um banco, e ficaram a conversar por um bom tempo, perdendo a noção das horas. Enquanto levava o britânico por alguns pontos da cidade, o asiático ficava fascinado com as histórias que ele contava. Mas a vida não esperava ninguém e logo o dever o chamou – em forma de um marujo.

- Capitão Arthur, hora de irmos – apesar de falar em inglês, tomou cuidado com as palavras ao ver o garoto que acompanhava o comandante.

- Certo – concordou, levantando-se e voltando o olhar para o oriental. – Preciso ir agora... Adeus.

Virou as costas para Kiku, caminhando e sendo seguido pelo outro homem. Apesar de concordar e saber que não tinha como evitar, o japonês ficou um pouco chateado. Mas tinha ficado ainda mais fascinado com o que ouvira! Vendo que ainda faltava um pouco para o anoitecer, agachou-se e começou a desenhar na terra com um pedaço de madeira a sua própria imagem como um daqueles homens do mar – mais exatamente na mesma posição de Arthur, nascendo em sua mente o infantil desejo de ser como ele.

Distraído, assustou-se ao ver que a luz diminuía, levantando-se de súbito. Abandonando a brincadeira, colocou-se a correr para casa, apressando-se ao ver marcas estranhas no chão. Soltou uma exclamação ao ver a porta da casa, onde morava com os pais, caída. E foi recepcionado por uma surpresa nada agradável: a silhueta de Arthur estava alguns passos à sua frente, segurando uma espada ensanguentada, fitando com certo nojo – este sentimento não sendo visível ao japonês, já que o outro estava de costas para si – o que dois homens faziam. Um dos marujos brincava com o corpo da mulher caída, já morta e com sangue escorrendo dos lábios, os olhos abertos preso no vazio. O outro batia em um homem que já estava ferido no abdômen por uma espada. O cômodo pequeno estava sujo de sangue e com vários utensílios quebrados, como se uma pequena luta tivesse ocorrido ali.

Assustado, Kiku cobriu a boca com as mãos para evitar que soltasse qualquer som, recuando lentamente, apesar da voz ter morrido em sua garganta. O olhar de seu pai se fixou nele por um instante, a face marcada pelas agressões esboçando surpresa. Não queria que seu filho o visse naquele estado. Quando abriu a boca e tentou se mexer, querendo explicar o que não tinha explicação, não teve tempo. Por trás, uma espada transpassou sua garganta, o que causou apenas um ruído antes do corpo cair com um baque surdo no chão. Trêmulo de medo, o menor não sabia ao certo o que fazer e, quando pensou em fugir, seus pés o enganaram e acabou caindo sentado – atraindo três pares de olhos sobre si. Arthur arregalou os olhos, enquanto os outros dois apenas se mostraram confusos no início, mas logo sorrindo com maldade.

- Não sabia que esse casal tinha um filho.

- Isso é fácil de resolver.

O outro retrucou, sorrindo sadicamente ao retirar a espada do corpo, balançando-a antes de se aproximar do menor. O nipônico estava assustado demais. Nem as lágrimas queriam cair de seus olhos, apenas ia se afastando, arrastando-se com as mãos para trás à medida que os homens se aproximavam. Arthur interviu, colocando um dos braços em frente aos dois, bloqueando o caminho e vestindo sua melhor feição inexpressiva.

- É só uma criança.

- Temos de acabar com ela! É só uma criança, mas pode vir atrás de nós no futuro e arrumar confusão.

Com a fala repleta e ironia, o loiro voltou-se ao menor, fixando os orbes nele. Mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo junto com ele, foi o suficiente para criar certa afeição. Só não podia falar isso.

- Olhe bem – sorriu de canto. – Sinto ele tremendo daqui. Vai crescer como um covarde e viverá fugindo. Caso ele precise se vingar de alguém, vai ser de mim. – Caminhou duramente, com passos pesados, passando de forma fria pelo japonês, sem fitá-lo. – Vamos. É uma ordem!

E sendo uma ordem, não tinham como contrariar, apesar de não gostarem nada dela. Seguiram o capitão a contragosto, um dos marujos empurrando Kiku para que este caísse no chão, acabando por ser sujo com o sangue fresco. As lágrimas começaram a cair sem que o asiático percebesse, lágrimas de uma mistura de tristeza, medo, raiva e decepção. Aquela frase tinha soado como um pedido: _"venha atrás de mim"_. Não teria como rejeitá-lo.

Naquele dia, a chuva lavou o sangue e os sonhos desenhados, sendo testemunha de um novo objetivo traçado.

_**x**_

Definitivamente, Kiku pensava, não teria outra oportunidade. Decidido e com os olhos de alguém pronto tanto para matar quanto para morrer, levantou-se, rumando em direção às cortinas que se abririam para o ato final.

_**x**_

- O que vocês _**pensam**_ que estão fazendo?

Bradou o corsário contra vários tripulantes com armas em mãos. Tinha desvantagem numérica, mas ainda era o capitão! Sua palavra era a autoridade máxima em alto mar. Mas poucos pareciam levar isto em conta, a maior parte se bandeara para o lado de Antonio, o qual lhe sorria calorosamente, mas com olhos irônicos e tom frio, mostrando sua outra faceta.

- É simples, capitão. Cansamos de você. Não teremos piedade, mas não se preocupe: caso não resista, vai ser rápido.

Com um sinal, os antigos companheiros começaram a se atacar, o metal das espadas rugindo junto aos trovões. _Espanhol maldito_! Sabia que não deveria ter o recrutado, mas ele conseguia convencer as pessoas. Aliado a isso, sabia desagradar a muitos no navio. Agradecia silenciosamente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios e uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo lado da face, ao fato de seu irmão não estar no navio – apesar de que ele seria de uma grande ajuda naquele momento.

Uma das velas começou a pegar fogo por causa de uma tocha que fora arremessada e o sangue manchava o chão do navio. O vermelho estava por todo canto, avivando ainda mais no japonês o sentimento daquele dia. Precisou desviar de muitas lutas e corpos que caíam, pensando que, no final, ninguém sobreviveria àquele caos. Após muito buscar, viu Arthur e Antonio batalhando de igual para igual em uma parte mais alta da embarcação.

- Heh, até que você é bom, Antonio.

- Obrigado, Artie! Assim não preciso usar golpes baixos, hã?

As investidas recomeçaram, era difícil se equilibrar com o mar batendo violentamente contra o casco, mas já haviam enfrentado tempestades piores. Pequenos pingos começavam a cair, abaixando aos poucos a fumaça, mas a luz já havia chamado a atenção de um navio que passava – seja por coincidência ou não, visto que o comandante era velho conhecido de Antonio. Este, golpeando com força a espada de Arthur, fez com que ela escapasse das suas mãos, apontando, em seguida, a própria para ele.

- Onde prefere ser atingido? Quer que corte seu pescoço? Ou talvez o coração?

Riu secamente, irritava ao castelhano o fato do inglês não retirar aquele meio sorriso dos lábios. Ficou sério repentinamente.

- Morra.

Mirou o peito do britânico, pronto para atingi-lo, mas a espada de Arthur bloqueou o golpe. Só não era ele quem a empunhava.

- Kiku?

- Não me entenda mal. Não estou te defendendo – disse, sem olhar para o loiro. – É só que... Apenas eu posso matá-lo.

O japonês disse seriamente, fazendo o espanhol recuar.

- Tem certeza, Kiku_-chan_?

- Sim.

Respondeu convicto, o que fez o outro anuviar a expressão.

- Tudo bem, então! Sua raiva parece ser maior que a minha.

- Venha logo, Antonio! Até quando pretende ficar enrolando? Kesesese!

Ouviu-se o grito do navio germânico, comandado por um rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos, o que fez o espanhol rir.

- Hahaha! Já vou! – Exclamou, fincando a espada no chão. – Vou deixá-los a sós. Dessa vez, ninguém vai interromper.

O castelhano abandonou o navio com o sentimento de que perdia mais alguém para Arthur. Porque, pela situação e o que vira no olhar do nipônico, ele estava disposto a qualquer coisa para alcançar o resultado desejado. Kiku caminhou até a arma abandonada, pegando-a e jogando a de Arthur para o próprio.

- Finalmente sozinhos... O palco é apenas nosso, Arthur Kirkland. O que acha de começarmos o espetáculo?

- Não quero fazer isso.

- E por que não? – Kiku indagou com descaso, talvez um pouco insano por finalmente ter se deixado dominar pela raiva e amargura. – Eu te lembro alguém? Diga, você realmente não se lembra?

Do que ele falava? Inicialmente confuso, não demorou muito para que o loiro se lembrasse. Não poderia ser aquele garotinho. Ou poderia? Depois de refletir por poucos segundos, constatou que pareciam, mas orientais eram parecidos, não tinha como saber. Mas desde a primeira vez parecia que já se conheciam – ou ao menos Kiku conhecia Arthur. Tinha algo nele que lembrava aquele garotinho. Só tinha descartado a possibilidade por preferir imaginar que ele levava uma vida tranquila, criado por algum parente, mas a verdade era diferente. Matara os únicos que poderiam protegê-lo, mesmo que aquele menino tivesse idade para ser um irmão. Kiku perdeu até mesmo os amigos, ninguém queria conviver com o "filho dos traficantes". A ilusão daquele mundinho perfeito foi perdida para sempre; vivera apenas com um propósito.

- Não... pode ser.

- Acredite. É.

Decidindo que já havia esperado demais, o japonês foi o primeiro a investir, fazendo com que o britânico ficasse na defensiva. Arthur pensava que o outro tinha aquele direito, mas queria que ele também fugisse.

- Devia ir com Antonio! Este navio vai afundar de qualquer jeito.

- Não – afastou a espada de Arthur, sério. – Eu decidi sob esse mesmo céu tempestuoso que minha vida acabaria junto com a sua.

Nesse momento, ambas as armas já estavam no chão e o nipônico contrariara o que falara, pois tinha acuado Arthur contra a cabine.

- E por que isso?

O japonês sorriu com melancolia ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Era para eu ter morrido aquele dia.

Aproximou-se, segurando a mão do outro e entrelaçando os dedos, prendendo-a contra a parede. Com a mão livre, retirou a adaga que o loiro carregava junto a cintura, esboçando uma expressão de dor – a qual foi seguida por Arthur – ao transpassar a lâmina pelas mãos unidas, fazendo com que ficassem presos.

- Você me salvou, eu reconheço isto. Eu desejei ser como você e depois me amaldiçoei por isto... – Kiku suspirou pesadamente, sentindo um solavanco sobre seus pés. O mar iria tragá-los. – Lamento por isso. Tentei viver normalmente, mas não consegui. Não consegui te odiar... Talvez... Você tenha sido como minha paixão ou primeiro amor.

Apesar de toda aquela cena, a chuva batendo fria contra o corpo e o sangue escorrendo quente da ferida da mão, o inglês acabou sorrindo, pousando a mão livro no topo da cabeça do menor.

- Ou só uma obsessão, huh?

Sim, talvez estivesse mais para aquilo. Mas, seja lá o que fosse, finalmente chegou ao fim.

_**x**_

E também chegamos ao final da fanfic! O que acharam?

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam! Espero pela opinião de vocês. :3

Beijos!


End file.
